


the sun i see when i wake up

by dreamiecloudproductions, no23nu23na13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiecloudproductions/pseuds/dreamiecloudproductions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/no23nu23na13/pseuds/no23nu23na13
Summary: ➪ started: february 23, 2021✔︎ ended:Three boys stumble upon each other on a fateful day. Their names are Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno, and Huang Renjun. It was just rivalry until….
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. one

☾ past tense

_Na Jaemin, Huang Renjun, and Lee Jeno met in highschool. It was simple, or as simple as hormonal, awkwardly growing teenagers could be. Life wasn’t easy for any of them, as highschool was a questionable time.They only met because they liked this one girl, Yuna. She was your classic slutty teenager that every boy in the school pined over. The three boys were no exception to her seemingly “magical” gaze, as they all fell for her._

__

_They each loved her, but they didn’t know what she was up to. She knew they liked her, but didn’t care. It was the attention and benefits that came with it that made it worthwhile to her. In shorter words, she was a bitchy slut.  
_Jaemin was a classic lover boy. He brought her flowers, brought her drinks, and even carried her bag. He remembered driving her home, and picking her up , no matter what time. Once, he picked her up from a party, intoxicated and all. It was attractive to Jaemin, so he complied. It was safe to say he was essentially her butler. However, he was blinded by her beauty._ _

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

____

__

__

__

_Jeno was a diligent lover. He would do anything and everything to please Yuna. Whether it was cleaning out her locker or doing her homework, it was done. Jeno remembered waiting at the library for hours for her to show up, and they did homework. It ended up being Jeno doing the work for her. He stayed until 2am that day. It became a routine for him, and it turned out that Yuna had better grades than him, and he was doing both sets of work. That was the price of love, he supposed._

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____ _

__

__

__

_Renjun was a silent lover. He would leave small notes, give small gifts, and only exchange glances with her. It was possible that he was self conscious (even though he shouldn’t have been). He wasn’t much of a talker to begin with, so add a hot girl and you’ve got a recipe for disaster. There was a time he left a small, thin bracelet with a star clasp for her in her locker. It was expensive, and he had saved his money to buy it._

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

______ _ _

__

__

__

_The trio continued to worship her, until one day. It was that day that broke all of their hearts. All of them were simultaneously walking out to the football field for the pep rally, and they saw her making out with one of the most popular guys at school, Ryan. One by one, they retreated to their classrooms, deciding they wouldn’t attend the rally, as they were not feeling very peppy._

__

__

__

_______ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_______ _ _ _

__

__

__

_The next day, they were sitting in the auditorium, watching the talent show. The three chose not to participate, and instead were sitting together, by chance. They talked during the intermission, and eventually got onto the subject of Yuna. They all admitted they liked her, and began to heavily argue. They knew she was taken, but still wanted to remain as the only person liking her. Eventually, it got so heated that they were separated by the staff._

__

__

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_After that, they gave each other dirty glances in the hallways. It was a petty thing to do, but it was essential to their pride. Later, when school was out, they spotted Yuna making out with another person at the bus stop. They were confused because she was with Mike, not Ryan. They began to have speculations that she was a player, but they wouldn’t ever say it about someone so beautiful._

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_And so life went on; Jeno doing Yuna’s homework, Renjun leaving her cookies, and Jaemin constantly joking and lightening the mood. None of them seemed to notice that she was messing around with more than half of the school’s guys._

__

__

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_It wasn’t until they saw her with her 5th guy (that they had seen) that they deemed her a hoe. It broke all of their hearts, naturally. She was their first love. After, they all continued to be mad at each other, thinking that the others had something to do with it. They all went back to their homes when school ended, day after day, each person had a different kind of family._

__

__

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Renjun had a strict household; they expected him to keep his grades sky high, and there were no exceptions. They never gave him a chance to breathe. There was no room for dates, social lives, or even friends. No friends visit their house, he doesn’t visit friends. He was constantly drilled to do well in school._

__

__

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Jeno, however, was the polar opposite. His family was welcoming, and kind. They were incredibly close and talked about everything. There was nothing that he couldn’t tell them. It was a scary thought, going to college._

__

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Jaemin’s story was tragic. He was given up when he was a baby, and had gone through many foster homes. Eventually, they got so fed up with sending him around, they left him alone. He had stayed in an apartment since then. He got a short job at some fast food joint to make some cash, and bought a one time pay apartment. He was happy, since some foster parents were only in for the money._

__

__

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_All three of them were lonely after, being used to filling their time with Yuna. It went on for weeks, time dragging on, none of them abandoning their pride. They fought occasionally when they passed each other. People in school noticed, and encouraged a fist fight, but none of them would dare, for fear of getting suspended._

__

__

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_After some major arguments and cat fights, they decided to go out to the bar together. All three of them secretly wanted to talk it out like civilized people (or just get litty at the bar). All three of them decided on a Friday night, later in the week.  
_They were sitting at the countertop in the bar, waiting for drinks. “So… we all know Yuna’s a hoe, right?” Jeno said, breaking the awkward silence. “Yeah…” Renjun said, looking down, playing with his fingers. Jaemin nodded, reaching out to accept the drinks.__

__

__

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_They began to drink… and drink… and drink more. Not even exchanging words. Once they were all drunk, they finally began to talk. “I’m sorry about the Yuna thing,” Renjun said. “No problem,” Jaemin and Jeno replied, slurring a bit._

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_They continued to talk, leaving the topic of Yuna. They talked about sports, movies, people, basically anything drunks could talk about. They also mentioned how they got their fake ids to get into the bar. Jeno used his dad’s (he looked surprisingly young and like Jeno). Renjun got one from a friend overseas, and Jaemin got his from a drug dealer (cause where else)._

__

__

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_“You two look really kissable right now,” Jaemin said, smiling his signature blinding smile. In truth, they really did. Jeno had a casual suit on, and Renjun was wearing a cashmere black turtleneck. They were both clad with jewelry and slight makeup. “Then do it,” Jeno whispered, curling his fingers around the thin silver chain on Jaemin’s neck._

__

__

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Jaemin didn’t hesitate, grabbing Jeno’s shirt collar and pulling his forward, crashing their lips together. Both of them tasted like different alcohols, but they didn’t care. Jeno was stunned at first, but quickly adjusted to Jaemin’s pace. Eventually, Jaemin licked a stripe across the bottom of his lips, and he parted them. Jaemin’s tongue licked into his mouth, hot and wet. Their tongues curled together, pushing them further in._

__

__

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Renjun just sat there, watching the two exchange spit. They seemed to notice, since they moved towards him. Jeno kissed him, and he slightly missed, kissing the side of his lip. It earned a giggle from the two boys, and he flushed red. When he gave Renjun a proper kiss,it was like nothing before. He was gentle and passionate, lips moving like they had all the time in the world._

__

__

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_He felt something hot and wet on his neck, it was Jaemin’s lips. He sucked and bit, alternating between that and his tongue soothing over it, and Renjun let out a low moan from the back of his throat. He felt Jaemin smile in content. He silently prayed there wouldn’t be a mark (even though there definitely was). Once there were marks littered all over his chest and collarbones, they pulled away. Jaemin then kissed Renjun._

__

__

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_His kisses, unlike Jeno’s were very rough and wet. It was warm, and somewhat comforting, although that could be the alcohol talking. He felt something brush over his crotch and he gasped. Jaemin’s tongue slipped in, and he was lost. He opened his eyes to see Jeno sucking on Jaemin’s neck. The feeling on his crotch returned, and he saw Jaemin was grinding on him. He knew it was wrong, but it felt good. He reciprocated, causing Jaemin to let out a satisfied sigh._

__

__

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_He knew Jeno was probably grinding on Jaemin’s thigh, and cracking his eyes open only confirmed it. He moaned, feeling better than he had in forever. Their kisses were clumsy and full of nerves, but that’s what made it sweet. It was nice to escape and behave like the horny reckless teenagers they were.  
_They had finished with what they were doing, and were getting ready to leave. No one spoke a word, they just left.__

__

__

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Jeno was stunned at what he had just done. He was always pure, and well thought through. He didn’t know what to do with himself._

__

__

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Jaemin was satisfied. He was a sexually frustrated teen, and that night satisfied his libido. He would deal with the repercussions later._

__

__

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_Renjun was lost. He had marks all over him, he was going to die when he got home. And those guys ruined his turtleneck, at which he huffed._

__

__

__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__And they never spoke after…..._ _

__

__

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

__

__

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

𒊹︎ done with the past tense ✈︎

__

__

__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__


	2. two

☀︎︎ present tense  
It wasn’t Renjun’s day. First waking up late cause he forgot to set his alarm. Getting slapped in the back of the head by his mom. And getting a ticket for driving over the speeding limit. Now THIS! This, why this?! The two shitty guys that don't even know how to back off. 

Fucking Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin. He had to see these two on the first day of college. The college that he thought he won’t see them at. The college where he thought he could finally get away from that hell. Now they come back into his life, doing what he never expected.  
.  
.  
.  
Renjun was just sipping on the jasmine tea he ordered. He just needed to _think_. He was in college not in high school. He needed to focus on his studies and just study. No parties, no playing around, just studies. It was boring he knew that, but if he wanted his parents to be proud of him, he needed to study. 

It’s not like they were gonna yell at him to get a lover after they scolded him for not getting good grades in high school. Renjun mentally screamed, he didn’t know what to do on the first day. He already attended all his classes but he just needed some entertainment. So he picked this cafe that wasn’t entertaining at all. 

Well there was a guy in the corner sipping dark coffee with his back facing him. And this other guy with his hood always on playing a video game he assumed. It was only them and gosh was it boring. Now that he thought about it, he was also boring. Sitting in the cafe, drinking jasmine tea while reading a book about How to Socialize with Strangers. He. Was. Hopeless.  
.  
.  
.  
Bumping into one of the many rivals he had wasn’t what Jeno expected. Wait, he bumped into two?!  
.  
.  
.  
Jeno rolled down from his bed and hit the floor with a thud. It was a typical morning, incoherent yelling downstairs and glass breaking could also be heard. The perfect frame had turned into the shattered pain. Jeno was used to it, yelling, arguing and even getting beaten black and blue. The bruises, the scars, there were new ones everyday so it was a regular thing. 

He grabbed his black hoodie, unplugged his phone and charger from the outlet. He already used the bathroom and he didn’t want to stay for breakfast, no he didn’t even want to glance at the old quarreling couple. He already skipped his classes so maybe going to the nearby cafe for brunch might be nice. 

“Fuck! I lost again.” Jeno played many rounds of subway surfers but always bumped into a train making him lose. He already finished his chocolate drizzled cake with his mango juice, now he was full but bored. To satisfy his boredom he just installed games and uninstalled them. And it wasn’t fun as expected. 

The screen made his head hurt and the notifications from his mom made it even worse. He put the phone on Do Not Disturb and fumed with his hoodie. He hated having to always go back to that household. He needed a job so that he could finally get out of that household. But who would pay him? What about the barista at the corner with the dark coffee.  
.  
.  
If taking in one of them will change his bland schedule then he’s up for it. Now he has to take in two.  
.  
Jaemin threw his apron and white dress shirt on his bed. He had to get up earlier than usual, he had classes and this barista job he just got hired at. He had the job in the morning, classes in between then the job for the afternoon. He kinda hated and loved this life of his. He could live on his own and be independent. But he sometimes wanted a shoulder to rest on and just rely on someone else rather than himself. But this was the world, cruel and cold. He just wished there was some type of warmth, any warmth.

Opening the shop at 5 am wasn’t the worst choice. He could still see the sun trying to wake up. Watching the sun rise, lighten up his world and gave him comfort. The first few customers that came in were workers who needed some coffee to wake up. After a little while, he saw a kid and a puppy. He even saw this German shepherd outside.

Now, school. College but still school...He felt his legs give in. He flew to the bed and laid face flat. It. Was. Exhausting. Walking around all day, running to class after just taking a short break to the bathroom and the lectures. The lectures, ohhh his brain, what were they speaking in, alien language?! He couldn’t even write a single thing down because he didn’t understand. What the heck is carbon sequestration? Or dendrochronology? 

He felt his soul rise out from his body. *beep* His alarm went off and he was alive again. Back to the cafe he goes.  
.  
.  
“Bi bi do beep beep bump bump.” Jaemin walked around making random noises. He was tired and he still had to work until 6 in the afternoon. At least he had coffee. Coffee was his best friend, only in the morning though. At night if he couldn’t sleep he’d blame the coffee. 

“Can I just go home,” he thought. There were only three people in the cafe, including him. A pious looking male sitting by the window and another stranger engulfed in his hoodie in the corner. He was just standing in his working area staring at the window, watching their every move. 

The glasses boy next to the window moved around a lot. He made these cute expressions and movements that made Jaemin coo. “The book he must be reading must seem interesting,” he thought, smiling about the male. The hoodie boy made cute noises, Jaemin assumed he was frustrated. He giggled at his frustration, his little pouts and whines were just so cute. 

The low volume of the music in the background and the noises of the machines made him not want to go home anymore. The two males made him want to stay, maybe even start a conversation with them. But Jaemin was too shy to even talk. Yeah, he could try but he didn’t have the strength to drag his feet to one of their tables. 

“Just one word won’t hurt,” he muttered. He threw his cup in the trash and forced himself with a huff to the cash register. Pressing buttons, counting the cash and pretending to be a rich bitch. 

The glasses boy brought his tray and placed it on the counter. “Cash or card?” Jaemin’s long fingers and pushed the tray to the side, he stared at the boy waiting for an answer. “I-.” His phone was ringing. The boy panicked as he stared at his phone, “I’m sorry I have to go but take my card.” The glasses boy forced a smile and ran out.

“Wait! You forgot your stuff and YOUR CARD!” Jaemin tried to chase after him but he didn’t see which way he went. He groaned in frustration and massaged his temples. He really wanted to go home now. “Um excuse me.” “Yes?” Jaemin didn’t even reply like his usual self, he just wanted to cuddle with his pillows. “Are you hiring?” 

Jaemin stared dreary at the hoodie guy and sighed. “Come back tomorrow for the interview.” He stood there, gave Jaemin his eye smile and took his leave. Now, Jaemin was bewildered. Glasses guy left his stuff and the hoodie dude looked familiar. “AHISJANAAA.” Jaemin was mentally, physically, and sexually frustrated. 

𒊹︎ done with the present tense ✈︎


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He took his phone and snapped a picture of Jeno. Well, maybe he took a little more than just one. Little did Jeno know, those photos would remain in Jaemin’s camera roll, never seen by anyone else.

“Aiyah~” Jaemin pouted. The hoodie guy was late, not even on his first day, but his pre first day. It frustrated Jaemin beyond belief, he had enough on his plate. He didn’t need another worry. He wrung his hands together in frustration as he began to clean around the cafe. 

The thought of dealing with a new employee and going to school after was a headache. Not to mention the countless projects that he had unfinished. Well, that was the price of having food and a place to live.   
.  
.  
.  
Jeno yelled in frustration at nothing, or maybe everything. He had missed the bus for his job interview. He was currently running. It was stupid, running that far, but he had no choice. When he got to the cafe, he flung open the door to come face to face with the barista from yesterday.

“I’m so sorry, I woke up late, and I missed the bus an-” he was shushed by the other. “It’s ok, take a seat over there, I’ll be right there.” He nodded and gave him a slight bow of appreciation. It wasn’t everyday people were so forgiving. 

The barista came to sit in front of him, and began to ask questions. “My name’s Jaemin, what’s yours? And I need your contact information.”

Wait, Jaemin? One of the guys he made out with in highschool? It couldn’t be, no way. “My name’s Jeno, here’s my phone number.” He handed his phone to him, showing his contact. Jaemin nodded and input the number into his own phone.

When Jaemin wasn’t looking, he further looked at his face. He saw that the guy in front of him had the same face as that Jaemin. It must be him, it had to be. He decided against saying anything, and instead paid closer attention to his body language.  
.  
.  
.  
Wait… Jeno? As in Lee Jeno? As in the guy he met in highschool? Hoodie boy- supposedly, Jeno, was wearing another dark hoodie that covered his face. No matter how hard Jaemin tried to see his face, it was completely hidden. He then got an idea. He could say he needed an employee picture. In truth, he really did, but he stopped doing them because it was too much of a hassle.

“Okay, please give me your credentials,” Jaemin said, attempting to sound professional. “Uhm, I have worked at a grocery store, but I am a university student, I don’t have many.” Jaemin nodded and wrote down what he told him. “By the way, I need a photo of you for your employee file.”

“Um… okay, do I have to show my face?” Jaemin put on his best fake smile and replied, “Yes, it's protocol.” Slowly, Jeno removed his hood, revealing his sharp features. It was the Jeno he knew. The only difference since then was that he was slightly built, and his cheekbones and jawline were sharper. He looked good, Jaemin couldn’t lie.

He took his phone and snapped a picture of Jeno. Well, maybe he took a little more than just one. Little did Jeno know, those photos would remain in Jaemin’s camera roll, never seen by anyone else.

They sat there in an awkward silence, looking from the applications to their hands, to each other. Both of them were debating on whether or not to ask about each other. ‘just fucking ask him’ Jaemin thought. And so he did.

“I have a question-” “so, I hav-'' both boys began speaking at the same time. Jaemin nodded at Jeno to speak and he began, “So I know someone who looks just like you, is there any chance you’re... Jaemin?” Jaemin smiled and nodded, “I was about to ask you the same thing, any chance you’re Jeno?” He got an eye smile in response, as well as a nod, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Wow, it’s been a long time,” Jeno began, “how are you?” Jaemin was lost, staring at Jeno’s face. It wasn't until Jeno waved his hand in front of Jaemin’s face that he focused, “I’m fine, these days all I do is work and school,” he looked up to see Jeno staring at him intently. “What about you?” Jeno took a little time to think, “I’m good personally, but my family is rough.” Jaemin nodded in understanding, since he had gone through some brutal foster homes. 

“The only advice I can offer you is cherish them, know that you have a family,” he smiled through the pain. “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” They were silent again until Jeno spoke once again, “about what happened a while back…. are we ok?” Jaemin looked up, surprised he brought it up, but he understood, “yeah, we are…”

“Well, when do I start the job?” Jaemin clasped his hands together, frowning, “Who said you had it?” At that, Jeno’s face fell in confusion. Jaemin let out a giggle, “Just kidding! You start tomorrow, bright and early!!” Jeno nodded, “I gotta go, see you tomorrow, Jaemin.” Jaemin waved as Jeno took his leave, “See ya!”  
.  
.  
.  
When Jeno left, all Jaemin could think about was how attractive Jeno was. His enhanced features, due to puberty, made him irresistible. The way his hair fell around his face was… so damn attractive. Not to mention his sweet eye smile that could melt the sun. Kissing him again, or just tasting his lips was such a thought, that Jaemin lost all of his other ones. But where was the other guy in life?  
.  
.  
.  
When he walked out of the cafe, Jeno began to think about Jaemin. It had been so long since whatever that was at the bar, and he didn’t know what to do. Jaemin was incredibly attractive, in fact, he was ethereal. His smile was bright and happy, and he seemed so lively. It was physically impossible for a normal human to be that awake that early. It was decided, then, Na Jaemin was an angel.  
.  
.  
Jeno sighed as he sat at the cash register, watching Jaemin offer a random old man coffee. He didn’t know that being at work so early would take such a toll on him. He drank three coffees, but he didn’t feel a thing. The only thing in the moment that was remotely plausible was Jaemin’s blinding smile. One that could light up the world with a mere smirk.

Downing another coffee in a matter of minutes for good measure, Jeno wiped down the counters, knowing it would be a long day ahead of him.


	4. four

𒊹︎ RJ JM interaction ♡︎  
Renjun intensively tapped the pen on the table. He didn’t know what to do. He needed some type of noise to distract him from his thoughts. But the pen tapping just got him more concentrated. He couldn’t cope up with his cousin laying limp on a hospital bed. The most precious person in the world, in **his** world. 

Renjun really needed some fresh air. All the information he was told made him anxious. And his cousin was really a crazy one. Jumping in front of a car and pushing a child to safety, but getting hit by the car and holding onto his McDonald’s like it’s the end of the world. “Ah really Sicheng!” 

Renjun kicked a pebble and huffed his way to the nearby bench. “Gosh, had to be so fucking stupid and forget to save yourself! Idiot!” He yelled. “Yeah! But at least my McDonald’s was saved!” A stranger replied. “Who cares- wait...who the fuck!” Sicheng sat next to him and slapped his thigh, “language.” “Whom the fuck.” Sicheng glared at him and pinched his stomach. 

“Owww owww.” Renjun rubbed his stomach and slapped his cousin on his hand, which was where his plaster cast was. “Ha that didn’t hurt.” He smiled and patted Renjun’s head. Sicheng couldn’t help but be happy that Renjun visited him. “I’m truly fine, Renjun. You didn’t have to drive all the way here. You could have video called me.” Renjun sniffed, “easy for you to say. If you died then who would buy me meals and pay for my-” Sicheng stared unamused at his younger cousin.

“If I died, then I could observe your love life and what about the two boys you ranted to me about? Do you still keep in contact with them? Oh, remember when you told me your first kiss was stolen by one of them and the other sucked a hickey on your neck. And you showed me it, the mark was really purple and looked like a bruise that it almost took two weeks for it to fade-.” 

“Okay I get it. I get it. Just stop exposing me, lose lose.” Renjun whined and faced the ground, scared that his cousin would tease him about his beet red face. “Fine. I’ll stop BUT, did you even see them again?” Renjun sighed and stared at the clear blue sky, “I-was…. was just shocked, I guess. It happened out of nowhere and I just didn’t have the courage to face them. Now I regret not resolving my feelings and the wall between us was just too high and unbreakable.” 

Sicheng also stared at the sky, love really was hard. He himself has never experienced being in a relationship but the little crushes he has been through and doesn’t even want to go back. “Soooo like did you bump into them or something along those lines?” “Hmmm, I think I heard a familiar voice but puberty already hit them so I don’t think so.” “Mhm you’ll probably meet one of them or even better both! Since love is inevitable. Once you fall, you can’t stop.”   
.  
.  
.  
“Ahjksjskkssjs WHERE’S THE BOOK” Renjun yelled, plotting himself on his ruined bed. It’s only been a day since he visited Sicheng. Renjun’s room was a mess. Clothes hanging from the ceiling fan, bed sheets undone and his books all over the place on the ground. He really should’ve brought that book with him. _How to Socialize with Strangers_. Out of all the books he bought. It was the most embarrassing one.

“Aaahagguh.” Renjun rolled over on his stomach and stared at his innocent moomin staring at him with a smile. “Stupid moomin. Stupid Sicheng. Stupid meee! Arghhh.” Renjun threw the moomin at his bookshelf. “I’m such an idiot. If I was a book where would I be?....Well I’d be in the trash since I’m not—off topic Renjun.” 

“If I went to the campus, went to the cafe and to the hospital? CAFE!” Renjun rose up and dashed. Leaving his messy room and glasses.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Renjun really should’ve brought his glasses. He almost crashed into a tree and almost went to the wrong door. He even embarrassed himself and hit his head on the door. He couldn’t even find the guy he last saw yesterday instead of trying to attempt to find him again he went up to one of the workers. Renjun tapped on the tall guy’s shoulder and he leaned down, “Excuse me do you know a guy about 5’10, big bright beautiful smile and drinks really dark coffee, that works here?” 

The man smiled (but Renjun couldn’t see since he was blind af) and got close to his face. “I’m that 5’10 guy who has a blinding smile and drinks really dark coffee.” Jaemin chuckled, he loved that expression on Renjun’s face. The furrow in between his eyebrows, his confused eyes and that little cute pout. Adorable. He was so adorable.

Renjun’s pout got even bigger and he jumped up, bumping his head and Jaemin’s head together. And he didn’t regret doing that. Well it did sting a “little bit” but not that much to be brought to the hospital. “So...Jaemin.” Renjun squinted, getting closer to his chest. “Yes.” ”Do you.” Renjun rudely pointed at his chest. “Have my stuff?” Jaemin tilted his head, with a smirk but quickly frowned.

“What stuff?” Jaemin arched a brow and acted like he was thinking. He wanted to see that pout again. He already saw a puppy with a cute eye smile, now he wanted to see this little fox’s pout. Renjun bit his lip, was this guy messing with him? “The stuff I left yesterday. My book and card. I gave it to you didn’t I?” Renjun stepped forward and pinned Jaemin to the counter.

His hands on both of Jaemin's sides and eyes staring into his orbs. “So.” Jaemin wanted to coo, his pout was just too cute. He wanted to even kiss those lips but he stopped himself. “Mehm, just let me get it from the changing room.” Renjun stepped back from him and started to regret pinning him. The gazes were suffocating. 

Jaemin came back with a black bag and held it when Renjun was about to snatch it. “You really have no manners.” The bag was behind his back, he smiled satisfied at the sulking face Renjun made. “You’ll have to give me a kiss on the cheek if you want it back. Hmm.” Renjun bit his lip and furiously flushed. This man really was a pervert. 

Jaemin held the bag out and Renjun grabbed it, going through the items to find his. Renjun murmured some curse words and grabbed the items. He looked at the handsome smug face and hesitated. The Jaemin dude was a stranger but he requested for it so that could be his payment. Jaemin’s eyes were closed as he smiled in enjoyment, the memories of the pouting face made his heart thump. Renjun gave a quick peck and ran. Jaemin’s eyes widen but he smiled even bigger, “BYE PRETTY STRANGER!”


	5. five

𒊹︎parking lot meeting JN RJ 🦋

To say Renjun was having a bad day was an understatement. After forgetting his glasses, losing his book, and kissing a complete (yet highly attractive boy even though he would never admit it) stranger, his misery wasn't over just yet. He had volunteer hours to make.  
.  
.  
.  
Jeno finally finished his afternoon shift with a tired huff. There were needy parents ordering for their kids all day. He removed his apron and name tag and cleaned up. “Hey Jeno, lock up for me, please?” Jaemin said, tossing Jeno the keys. Confused, he just stared as Jaemin walked out. Swinging the keychain on his finger, he turned off the lights and locked the door, walking out into the sunlight.  
.  
.  
.  
“ARRAAGH!!” Renjun shouted. He loved giving back to the community, he really did BUT today was not the day. He lifted his shoe to see he stepped in a pile of god knows what. All he knew is that it smelled like shit. Using the weird contraption his cousin got him for his birthday to pick up things, he began lifting trash into his bag. When it was full, he made trips to the trash can behind the store parking lot he was cleaning to deposit the garbage.

Coming back from yet another trip to the trash, he began to feel tired. All of the thinking had burned him out. He decided to call it a day, but he realized his shoes were disgusting. ‘Renjun you idiot, how are you supposed to keep your car clean?’ he thought, pacing while biting at his knuckles. “You know what, fuck it, I’m throwing them away,” and so he did. He made his way over to the dumpster, sweat dripping down his back.  
.  
.  
.  
Jeno was hungry. Nothing much more to it. He pulled up to the grocery store, but all of the parking spaces were filled. Getting annoyed, he drove around to the back, where there was a smaller parking lot that was deserted. Well, all except a small beat down car that looked like it had seen better days. After parking, he got out and went inside the store.

Going straight to the candy aisle, he picked up a few chocolates and sour candies. On the way to the register, he stopped to pick up a sweet candy as well. He paid for the (junk) food and left, humming a song he heard on the radio last week. When he got to the parking lot, he unlocked his car and put his stuff inside. 

Sitting there with the car off, he ate a Snickers bar and a few Sour Patch Kids. Reminiscing about his time with Jaemin, he was there for a good thirty minutes. When he finally finished, he got back out and began walking towards the trash cans outside of the back of the store.  
.  
.  
Renjun removed his shoes with a disgusted sniff and tossed them into the dumpster. Shaded from the sun, he caught his breath. He tried to walk on the pavement to his car, but he quickly jumped back into the shade. “Son of a bitch! That hurt!!” he massaged the bottom of his foot and sat there, wondering how his dumb ass got there.

He sat there for a while, people walking by giving him weird expressions, as if he was homeless. Eventually got to a point to where he just started ignoring them. He didn't know how he was going to last sitting there until sunset.  
.  
.  
Jeno stopped in his tracks as he saw a figure sitting by the trash can. They were slumped over, and they looked small. “Excuse me, are you okay?” he slowly walked over to the person. The person looked up at him and their eyes met, “Yeah, I just threw away my shoes. “Why would you do that?” he asked. “Cause, I was doing community service, and I stepped in something. Jeno nodded, “So what’s keeping you here?” The small boy glared at him, “The pavement feels like satan himself heated it.” Jeno let out an airy chuckle and tossed his trash towards the dumpster. It went in.

“Will you be ok?” he asked, moving to see the person. “Yeah, Mr. Wannabe Trick Shot Dude Perfect. I’ll be just fine,” he snapped, looking up at him. Jeno’s eyes widened, he looked familiar.  
.  
.  
Renjun did not appreciate a tall bulky stranger coming up to him, but when he looked up and saw his face, he reminded him of a puppy. He felt himself relax and allowed his personality to soften, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just having a bad day,” he said. “I get it. The cafe I work at has annoying people coming in left and right.”

That comment peaked his interest, “What cafe do you work at?” he asked the tall guy. “The one around the corner from here.” Renjun’s eyes narrowed remembering the barista, “Oh, that cafe. I hate that cafe. The barista there had my stuff that I accidentally left, and he still made me give him a kiss on the cheek to get it back! Still, I need tea and that's just about the only reason I go there.” he said, getting a little heated.  
.  
Jeno knew he must've been talking about Jaemin. There was no one else flirty enough to make a stranger give them a kiss. He broke out into a fit of laughter, staring at the cute expression on the smaller’s face. “What are you laughing about? It's NOT funny.” That only made him laugh more.

“Nothing, you’re just a feisty person for someone so small,” he replied. “And what about it?” Jeno shrugged, “I don't know.” Honestly, this guy was making him feel really happy. There was something about him that was comfortable, as if he knew him. His remarks and scowls were endearing. “What's your name?”  
.  
Renjun felt safe, even though this person was a stranger. Something about this person gave him puppy vibes, and he was there for it. The little eye smiles and quirked lips were highly attractive, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him. “What's your name?” the guy asked.

“Renjun,” he said, and the guy’s eyes widened. “What's wrong?” He got worried, thinking he said something wrong even though he only said his name. “Nothing, I just knew someone with that name. We met in high school and had a small thing with someone else as well. I'm guessing you don't know who he is anyways.”

This time, Renjun’s eyes widened, “Jeno?” he whispered. “Yeah, that's me. So you are him, do you remember what happened?” Renjun nodded, “How have you been? I'm sorry for how things went down,” he squeaked. “Me too. I've been good, what about you?” Renjun shrugged, “I’ve been fine, just holding on here.”

So the attractive guy was Jeno. Of course it was. The cute guy he thought he had met for the first time and could possibly start a relationship with turned out to be one of the people that left after a wild night.  
.  
.  
Jeno was surprised. Renjun was way more attractive now, and he was almost unrecognizable. Though he still had a baby face, it was less baby than it used to be. But he knew he recognized him from somewhere. That feisty personality could only be portrayed by the one and only Huang Renjun. “So, although it's been fun out here, it's really hot out. Do you have any way I could get back to my car?”

Jeno smiled and replied, “I only have one idea, and it seems like you're desperate.” Renjun nodded. “So, saddle up because you're getting a piggyback ride.” Renjun rolled his eyes and stood, “That was cheesy. I’m sorry if I stink, I just did community service.”

“Are you in trouble with the law or something?” Jeno asked. This time, Renjun smacked his shoulder, “No, I do it because I want to help.” When Renjun was settled on Jeno’s back, Jeno spoke, “That’s admirable, and you don't stink. In truth, you smell good, like vanilla.” Renjun blushed and thanked god Jeno couldn't see him. “My car is over there, thanks”

When they got there, he unlocked his door with his keys and Jeno carefully placed him inside. “Thank you for your help, it was nice seeing you again,” he said. “No problem,” Jeno replied, offering him an eye smile. He looked him in the eyes one more time, this time with a hint of mischief and walked away. 

Renjun banged his head on the steering wheel once Jeno drove off, “You idiot, always doing stupid shit. Now your feelings are fucked up.” He didn't know what to feel about Jeno, all he knew was that he would probably see him working in the cafe soon. Great.  
.  
.  
When Jeno got back to his car, he sat down and smiled. Renjun was cuter than he remembered. He didn't know whether or not he would avoid the cafe, but he hoped he would come around. He turned on his car and switched to his favorite radio station, humming along with the song.

The sun was setting, and it was golden hour. Buildings were illuminated and the roads were packed. Usually, Jeno would be frustrated, but this time he actually had something to occupy his mind.

Halfway home, he thought back to what Renjun said about the barista at the cafe. He knew it was Jaemin, but now that he knew exactly who Renjun was, that just complicated everything. After a few years of curiosity, the trio was reunited. And the thing was, two of them had already kissed.

God, what a headache.


	6. six

𒊹︎communications class RJ JM JN 🦋  
“Soooo who wants to start?” Renjun started, cursing at himself for signing up for this class. The three were forced into a group on the first day and from now on. It was really ironic, they met yesterday and the teacher just had to do three pairs. Renjun really wanted to skip this class but this class was to help him better with talking to strangers since he was unsocial.

Jeno fiddled with his fingers under the table. Out of all the people he was put into a group with it had to be these two. Jeno really didn’t need the class, he just wanted to attend something “fun.” “So teach said introductions but I don’t think we need it..” Jeno really just wanted to leave the class and get the day over with. It’s not that he isn’t social, rather he hated awkward tension.

“No. I think this pretty stranger needs to introduce himself.” Jaemin stared at Renjun with goo goo eyes. Jaemin also didn’t need the class but to get more social skills for the cafe he signed up for. His elbows on the table supporting his face. He had that sickening sweet bright smile on his face, he couldn’t help but remember the moment Renjun peck his cheek. Soft, sweet and clumsy. Renjun arched a brow at the younger. Jeno knew him?

Renjun leaned near Jeno and started whispering to him. “You know this flirt?” Renjun muttered. “Turns out to be that pink hair in high school.” Jeno replied back, not caring if Jaemin heard it. Jaemin innocently smiled as he heard Jeno “introduce” him. Renjun on the other hand was about to fucking scream. The guy he kissed was the flirt all the way back in high school!

“You!” “Yes?” Jaemin answered. “You’re that bubblegum princess looking dude that was famous for his pink hair AND fucked with every girl?” Renjun didn’t actually know if the last one was true, it was an old rumor but that’s the only thing he knew about Jaemin. “No sweetheart.” Jaemin grinned ear to ear and caressed Renjun’s face. “I’m gay.” 

Renjun slapped his hand and covered his red face. ‘This confident little-‘ “Ohh, Renjun!” Jaemin realized the little fox was that adorable glasses nerd in high school. “I should’ve kneww! And you knew all this time?!” Renjun shook Jeno’s shoulders and sulked for the rest of the time…….“So. How’s life been?” Jaemin didn’t like this. The quietness of the two but the class was loud, though he didn’t care about that. “As usually. ‘Get good grades.’ ‘Don’t go partying.’ ‘Go read a book.’ ‘Stop staring at your phone.’ Yeah the usual.” 

“What about you?” Renjun ignored their “pitiful” looks and asked Jaemin. “Life..I guess it’s the same old. Working, sleeping, learning. Mhm same old thing.” Jaemin shrugged, he didn’t have that much to tell. “We’re **boring**. I don’t know how she put us together and expects us to “learn” about each other. Even though it’s been only a year since _that_ day.” Renjun didn’t mean to blabber off but who cared about that day. It’s all in the past right? It’s not like they’ll be eating each other’s faces off.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After that class ended it was off to the cafe. Jeno and Jaemin went with Renjun since his car was near. Renjun just wanted his tea while Jaemin and Jeno had to work. Renjun didn’t know why he offered them a ride but the more the merrier. They sat at their usual places except for Jeno who sat behind the counter with Jaemin. Renjun stared at the window, watching strangers pass by. 

At this hour, only him and the two would be in the cafe. Not many would like to go to a cafe at 6 in the afternoon. The soft music in the background made Renjun a little bright. Most of them were love songs. He still had his worries, since school is over for a day relaxation is nice. But he needed to go to the hospital for Sicheng, cook dinner for his parents since he still lives with them and homework. 

“Renjun, would you care for a dance? Jaemin appeared in front of him and bowed, holding a hand out. “Pfft, what are you a prince?” “Only yours, also Jeno’s.” Jeno was leaning on the counter and watching the scene with a grin. “I’d gladly take your offer, Prince Na.” Jaemin giggled at his words and wrapped an arm around his waist. Taking the other hand in his. Renjun gripped the held hands and placed a hand on Jaemin's shoulder.

He stared at the soft brown eyes filled with immense amounts of love. Oh how he wanted to melt in those eyes. “Just follow me and you’ll get the flow.” Jaemin leaned a little, whispering into his ear. Shivers. That’s all Renjun could feel. “O-kay.” With every step they took love followed. With every breath they took, whispers of love can be heard. With every glance they took, love can be seen. A twirl. Jaemin twirled Renjun and Renjun fell into Jeno’s arms. 

“I’m next.” Jeno softly said with that beautiful eye smile of his. “Yes, my prince. You’re next.” Renjun teased, watching the pretty stars in his eyes. Jaemin sneakingly turned the sign to closed, closing the curtains and watched the scene unfold in front of him. The lights shone brighter under them. The sky started to darken and the spotlight was on them. “So will you be my princess?” Renjun giggled. “If I’m both of yours then absolutely.” Jeno’s smile got wider and they heard a hearty laugh. 

“My turn.” Renjun let go of Jeno’s hand and lightly pushed him to Jaemin, his smile reached to his eyes. “One step closer Jeno. Then you’ll be there.” They swiftly turned and stepped. Every step they took showed little bits of love blooming. Even their shadows were entangled together. Jeno turned to Renjun and Renjun felt his insides give in. He almost stumbled while walking to Jeno, so embarrassing. “Darling, just hold my hand. Okay, hold onto me.” Jaemin watched him take light steps to Jeno and couldn’t help but chuckle.

Renjun felt his face flush and his stomach started to be filled with butterflies. Oh god was he falling in love with these two idiots. People really do fall in mysterious ways. The glances, the smiles, the giggles, those eyes, really love was messing with them or something. “If life was a movie, oh this really is the best part.” They sat in a row of chairs next to each other and sipped on their milkshake. Jeno laughed at Renjun’s statement and took his time to catch his breath. Jaemin almost spit out his drink.

Renjun glared at the two and went back to sipping on his drink. He got out his phone and checked the time. Already past the time his parents would get home. “Shit!” He grabbed his stuff and pulled out his card. “It’s on me tonight,” Jaemin replied, worried why Renjun was panicking. “I gotta go. Peace out!” Renjun scurried to his car and sped home.

Jeno and Jaemin were left clueless and a little bit lost. “So up for some drinks?” Jaemin offered as a joke. “Sure.” “Oh. I thought you were the goody two shoes dude.” Jaemin didn’t expect it. “No I think that’s more like Renjun.” “But you still down for some?” “Sure.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Renjun got a good scolding that night. His mom even slapped him on the arm for coming home late. It left a red spot maybe even a bruise. His dad just sat on his usual spot, the couch and stared at the tv not having a care in the world. Today really was unexpected. The meet up this morning and the dance. It really was a short day. He wished it was longer maybe a little more dancing wouldn’t have hurt. 

No! Renjun slapped his checks. He shouldn’t be falling in love. Wasn’t his goal studying and not playing around? Even if it’s just making friends. His parents would be proud if he studies hard. But would he be happy? Studying all day while he watches kids play happily outside. Making friends with stuffed animals rather than human beings. Having to read three books a week just to satisfy his parents, not him. Was it really worth it?

Now he was just stressing out. He had to finish homework, especially the one for the communications class. He already saw his mom coming for dinner and SICHENG! He forgot all about him. “Pick up. Pick up!” Renjun anxiously played with the collar of his shirt. “RENJUN YOU LIAR! You forgot to visit me.” Renjun can see the frown and pout by the tone of his voice, now he felt guilty. “I’m sorry Sicheng, but I have a great reason.” “And that is?” 

“That isssss...Umm college. I have to study for this upcoming quiz even though it’s only been a week since the first day.” “That sucks. Visit me tomorrow then.” Sicheng hung up first and Renjun started to wrestle with his pillow. “God I’m such an idiot!” He could of just told Sicheng and get it over with. Now he has to tell him tomorrow. But does he want to? Yes and No. Yes, cuz he can get it off his mind for one and No, cuz Sicheng is gonna tease him. And he hates getting teased. Even though he does it.

**Author's Note:**

> our wattpads are:
> 
> skz_nct_tbz
> 
> dreamiecloud
> 
> ❤️


End file.
